


溯

by wangxi_cuo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 喻金 - Fandom, 瀚冰衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxi_cuo/pseuds/wangxi_cuo
Summary: 喻文州 x 金威廉多年后的重逢。也可能有续，但不保证。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	溯

喻文州和黄少天到饭店的时候，投资方的人还没有到。他俩在落地窗前的座位坐下，等了好一会儿，才有几个穿着西装的男人推开包间的门走了过来。喻文州脸上本来挂着惯常的微笑，却在看到走在中间的年轻男人的时候突然僵住。那个男人一头银发，细挺的鼻梁上架着漆黑的墨镜颇为显眼。喻文州平日里因为总是带着笑意而微咪的眼睛骤然发亮，笑意凝在嘴角，几乎是下意识的，右手的四根手指便在掌心深深抠了下去。

之后的寒暄与应酬，喻文州依旧配合得没有破绽，可没有人知道他心里卷起的惊涛骇浪。他向来克制，甚少把情绪放在脸上，可唯独这一天，他完全丧失了招架的力气，只能依靠惯性来活动。许多话对方说了或是没说，喻文州好像听到了，又一切都是模模糊糊。

他带领的蓝宇这几年战绩恢宏，终于换了投资人，合约的细节早已由经纪人和律师敲定妥当，最后和金主爸爸联欢应酬的责任落到喻文州身上，不过是走个过场。且这种场合有黄少天在，他通常也不用多说什么，只是万万没想到，原本作为道具出现，居然还会中这么个大奖。

金威廉和他们握手之后就摘了墨镜，欠了欠身坐下了。黄少天从金威廉就张大了嘴巴，再也没合起来过。他曾在这两个人最如胶似漆的日子里不止一次地看到金威廉在喻文州的公寓流连，也曾经因为和金威廉互看不顺眼而拌过嘴。数年不见，对方衣冠楚楚，已然是个成功人士，被几个人簇拥着坐在朝南的位置。

黄少天的手还没收回来，结结巴巴地开了口：”你，你。。” 金威廉左手边的助理及时接过了话头，把来的几个人大略介绍了一遍。

金威廉的年纪比和他一起来的人都至少小了一轮。他并不怎么说话，很多时候只是抱着胳膊默默坐着，听着身边的中年男人们和喻黄二人聊着集团投资电竞的计划方向。他不戴领带，靛蓝色的衬衣纽扣一颗不差地扣着，黑色的西装熨帖地盖住他略显消瘦的身体，仿佛透不出一丝烟火气，只有一头银发，还在透露着过往的种种讯息。

喻文州隔着沦为遮挡的镜片，用一种手术刀的眼神剖析着对面这个人的变化。模样倒是和几年前并没有什么不同，和记忆力的俊俏如出一辙，只是神态完全不一样了，微扬的嘴角也不再有笑意。金威廉的目光从喻文州目不转睛的视线里抽离，仿佛没有留意到，又移到了别处。喻文州不禁想到，原来黑色的西装穿在他瘦削的身体上，映着他白得几乎透明的发肤会那么好看，而自己过于清楚那下面是怎样一副叫人疯狂的皮囊。在这种情况下出人意料的相逢，还来不及在记忆里清算过往的种种对错，就已经堕入了欲望的无间地狱。  
金威廉知道今天会重逢喻文州。他们是打游戏认识的，开朗活泼碰上沉默内敛，一拍即合。刚认识的时候，金威廉还曾调侃他手残。喻文州配合地笑了笑，推了一下眼镜：“可是我手劲大，要不试试。” 

金威廉觉得喻文州也还是自己记忆当中斯斯文文的样子，至少当着外人的面，他一直维持着这份谦恭有礼。闷骚的无框眼镜带出一种莫名其妙的书卷气，让不熟悉他的人猜不到他私底下其实是那样百无禁忌的一个人。

喻黄二人并不沾酒，一顿饭没吃多久就结束了。黄少天兴致很高地邀请对方回蓝雨的放映厅看最近一次的比赛录像。金威廉有些倦怠地坐在后排，意兴阑珊地看着屏幕上的光影交错。久违的身影悄无声息地慢慢走过来，坐到他身边。金威廉下意识地想站起来，被他不动声色地按着肩膀压了下去：“这么久没见，怎么这就要走？”

金威廉于是不再说话，只是静静地坐着。喻文州慵懒地靠在椅背上，双手交握，闭上了眼睛。空气里有一丝若有似无的淡香，带着一点湿润的潮气，勾起饱满的回忆。即便身边的人似乎已经变了一个人，他也可以仅凭着这熟悉的味道对号入座。他撑着下巴，在近在咫尺的距离毫不避讳地看他。金威廉只是目不转睛地看着屏幕，昏暗的放映厅里闪烁着暧昧的光，让他的侧脸带有一丝忧郁。

直到放映结束，他们也没有再说话。金威廉起身离席，他的几个下属和蓝宇的经纪人们聊得正嗨，助理也不知去了那里，他便独自一人走去了洗手间。  
他一路走到最里面的隔间，正准备关门，门却被一只手挡开了。喻文州侧身进来，一边看着他，一边慢条斯理地把门反锁了。金威廉想从他身边挤身出去，被他拽着手腕用力别到自己的身后。他只好背对喻文州，听他逼到自己耳边，笑眯眯地说：“这几年我找你找的很辛苦。“

他说这话的时候手指下意识地用力，金威廉只觉得腕骨发疼，猛地一挣，喻文州才仿佛回过神来，把手松开了一些。喻文州一手拧着他，一手揪着他西装的领口，连拉带拽地把黑色的西装顺着后背扒下来，只挂在两人扭在一起的左手上，把金威廉的衬衫下摆从束着的西裤里拉出来，右手伸进去，在他腰间贪婪地摸索了一会儿，才转移到他下腹，去找他皮带的锁扣。金威廉一惊，已然明白对方想要做什么，惊慌失措地叫了一声“你疯了？”拼命地扭动着想要挣开。喻文州下腹紧紧贴在他背后，挣扎之间金威廉就惊觉抵在自己股间的硬物愈发硬了，旋即两只手被喻文州的左手捏在一起，用一方绛红色的帕子牢牢扎在了一起。金威廉看着自己的被按在头顶的双手，才想起这是他们刚才席间用的餐巾。他当然那个时候就已经想好了，未雨绸缪，这才是他熟悉的喻文州。

他不禁苦笑，西裤没有了皮带的束缚，凭着重力顺从地退到腿根，随即内裤被扒下来少许，烫物就沿着股缝冲了进来。他被熟悉的温热与黏腻感染，不由自主地轻轻叫了一声“喻文州。。。”禁欲多时的身体和喻文州本就可怕的尺寸原本应该相当违和，凶猛的肉刃却因为那一点温热的液体硬是把他撑到了极限，让他的疼痛可以变得忍受。身后飘来一点熟悉的香味，金威廉已经没有力气去想，他是什么时候跑去外面的便利店，买了自己过去用惯了的润滑剂。

这点照顾是他对他仅有的温柔，余下的都是多年求而不得的怨恨。他疯狂地在他身体里冲撞，用力地把金威廉重重地拉向自己，几乎要逼迫对方和自己融为一体。厕所的隔板发出不堪重负的声响，仿佛在宣泄他的愤怒，他质问着金威廉：“你消失了那么久，为什么又突然出现？”可对方却只是沉默。

发泄过后他紧紧抱着他的手臂终于松开，留下他身体里的体液慢慢顺着腿根留下。他虚虚地抱着他，顺势在他背后靠了一会儿，两个人都不说话，只剩喘息。喻文州觉得他的不安随着自己射出的体液慢慢消散，过了许久，他在他汗湿的鬓角吻了一下，在他耳边说道：“我还住在原来那里，电话也没有变……你随时可以来找我。”

说完这句话，他慢慢松开金威廉，整理好衣服，走了出去。


End file.
